Legend
by EmberLioness
Summary: The Ancients blessed a family of humans that could purify and one that could corrupt. Yhamiy, the heroine, can purify. Her grandfather can corrupt. What happens when an ancient spirit, Maoe, comes into the picture.


I couldn't actually believe my mother was going to let me move out! I, of course, had already graduated from the academy. When I did, I was ecstatic! I had finally gotten the nightmare of highschool out of the way. But moving out at seventeen... That was normally unheard of.

I sighed a deep sigh as the wind ruffled my dark chestnut hair. I tucked a peice behind my ear as I closed my dark chocolate eyes and deeply inhaled.

I was supposed to get my grandmother's old victorian mansion. Apparently it was willed to me after my grandmother died. I spotted it out of the front window. It was still the way I remembered it as a child.

The out side was a creme colored ivory, and ivy grew up the sides. The trees around it hung in a sort of eerie way. The inside was still the victorian styled interior that I'd remembered. Old pictures of my family, grandparents, and me hung everywhere. Old fabric lamps and hand weaved tapestries were all over the place. The couches were covered in a vintage beige and creme patterns. Old chandeliers hung from the ceiling, tying the room together. Old murals from my childhood littered parts of the walls.

I brushed my fingers across one that looked as though it were in a different language. I smiled softly remembering when my grandmother and I painted it. I had no prior knowledge as to what it translated into. Even as my fingers traced the strokes, I couldn't remember anything that might make me decifer it. I sighed as my mother walked in with a box of stuff.

"Hey honey." She greeted with a singsongy voice. She placed the box beside the couch. "Ah. The murals..." Her voice sounded like she had gone back to a different time. I smiled softly at my mother, she was so sweet. "You were always so exctied when you got to come and visit your grandmother. The two of you were closer than you and I ever were." Her eyes saddened a tad as she looked at a portrait of my grandmother.

I tilted my head and gave her a bit of a glare. She knew that wasn't true. I was just as close to my grandmother as I was her. "Mom-" She didn't let me finish.

"I know, I know..." She sighed placing her hands on her hips. She came back to the present. "You don't have to say anything. I can see the look on your face." She reached into the box and pulled something out. "Here." She handed a bulky stone to me.

I looked it over. It had some weight to it. It was a thick stone that had carvings that had similar characteristics to some of the characters painted on the wall. I was a little taken aback. It was as if I was starting pick up the language on the totem. I still couldn't make out words or even letters but it seemed as though the more I looked at it, the more I could comprehend.

I gave my mother a puzzled look and held up the relic. "It was your grandmother's." She answered my unspoken question. "She gave it to me when I was seventeen. I haven't a clue what it is either, I wouldn't bother asking." She shrugged it off. "Treat it with care anyway, you understand?"

I nodded, once again, smiling softly at my sweet mother. "Yes ma'am." She motioned for me to come hung her. I went to her and she gently hugged me into her.

"Remember, You have to go to your grandfather's lab today." She reminded me, "He wants to give you something." She looked as though she was battling the urge to tell me more in her eyes. "And... Well, Benjamin will be there. Just ignore him, alright." She was talking about my much abusive older cousin. He was an ass and needed a good kick in it too. She kissed my forehead delicately, "I have to go to work. I'll stop by later." And with that, she left out the door.

I placed the relic one the mantle of the large fireplace and walked out to my car. I grabbbed out as much as I could carry and placed it in the living room. I brought in the second load and then started carrying my personal items up stairs. There were three floors. The first was, of course, where places like the kitchen and the living room were. There was a den too, but it was for recreational purposes. Upstairs was where the bathroom, master bedroom, and the sun room were. This was where she kept all of her herbs. I'm sure they were all still there.

The third floor was an attic. I didn't know what was up there. Even in all the time I spent here as a child, I'd never been up there. My grandmother had always just said that the attic wasn't safe. Or, atleast for children. Of course I would catch my grandmother slip in and out of it occasionally. But, no matter how much I asked, she wouldn't tell me what was up there.

I walked up the all too familiar narrow hall to the slim door that lead up to the attic. I'd never noticed all of the carvings in the door or paintings on the wall leading to the door when I was younger. The largest character in the center of the door was the sameone I'd painted on the wall as a child and a commonly repeated one on the relic. I was shocked, in a way, that I'd remembered it. I was still glad though.

I looked down at the door handle. It was a dingy bronze color and had a carving of the same character on it. How strange... I attempted to twist it in order to open it. It was locked, from the inside it seemed. Great...

I ran my fingers through my hair and I sighed. I guess now was just as good a time as any to start unpacking. I walked out of the narrow hallway that lead to the attic and down the creme colored antique halls. When I reached the master bedroom, I started unpacking my miniscule wardrobe and stuffing my clothes into the dressers. I would worry about rearranging them later. I unpacked my other things and put them away. It only look about ten minutes. I didn't have much.

I trotted down the stairs humming a random tune that popped into my head. I didn't recognise it, but I wasn't worried. As I walked by it, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn that I saw the relic glow. I turned to look at it, but there was nothing. I shrugged and put away the things away. I grabbed out a picture of my grandfather.

I looked it over. It was taken a year ago. He and I were standing side-by-side, his arm around my shoulders. There weren't any pictures of my grandfather in the house. It was understandable. They got devorced when my mother was my age so I wasn't alive yet. My grandfather was the only person that I ever knew that my grandmother ever hated. She held just as deep a burning hatred as he held for her. I sighed.

I took it up stairs and placed it on the sidetable. I smiled softly. I jumped when something crashed against the hardwood floor down stairs. That was odd. My grandmother never had any burgalers before. Why would that change now?

I slowly crept down the stairs, careful not to allow any of the steps to creak. I peeked around the corner, and I saw an odd misty or ghost-like creature. The aura around the creature was a dark purple as it was emminating from the relic.

I guessed it sensed me in the room because it whirled around. It's eyes were blood red. I froze in my tracks. I didn't dare move. For the first time in years, I was seized with fear.

"State your buisness." The creature demanded. Its harsh voice boomed and echoed through the house. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Well! Explain yourself you incompetant wretch."

"I-I-I l-live here" I stuttered out. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I shouldn't be so inarticulate.

"Who are you!" It growled.

"S-say what...?" I muttered. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he growled out in anger. I could feel my legs begin to turn into jelly.

"Gah! You insulent humans are pathetically incompetant!" It hissed. At this point all fear was set aside long enough that my temper flared. The edges of my vision began to turn red.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I barked, "Where the hell did you come from, and why the hell are you in my grandmother's estate!" My anger saturated my words. I could feel my cheeks flush with irritation and frustration.

"Grandmother..." It's voice was now dissenting. "You're related to that wretched bitch! My mistress...?"

"Yes." I spat. Now I was offended. I felt my stomach twist with irritation. "How dare you talk about her like that you barbaric ass hole! And what the hell do you mean by mistress!"

"I don't answer to you, wench." It growled. It's glare fiercened, "Now tell me, how did you come across my imprisoning relic!"

"It was given to me," I retorted curtly. I wasn now glaring sourly at him, my face still red from anger. The red still stained the edges of my vision.

"You... You!" It bellowed brazenly. "You inheirited me!" Now its tone was dissentive again. "How!" It was bewildered, but my anger hadn't settled.

I stormed over and yanked the totem off the ground. The second I touched it, a bright white glow filled the room blinding me. I covered my eyes with my arms until it dissipated. I opened and rubbed them adjusting to the light in the room again.

"What the hell-" I didn't finish. I looked back at the creature.

I was startled by its eyes. They were no longer the color of fury and hatred. They were now a pure, snowy white.

It looked over me again. "How did you do that?" Its voice was no longer aggressive. My anger disappeared. It was replaced by embarrassment and confusion. My cheeks burned for a different reason this time. "You- with just a touch- Do you...? No..."

Its rambling was puzzled me. I gave him a quizical look as I debated whether or not to ask him to clarify. "Oh! How obscenely rude of me!" He exclaimed. He turned into a male figure. He was tall, lanky, black haired, white eyed, and pale. He seemed solid enough. "I go by the name that the ancients gave me, Maoe." He bowed. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. Say what...? "Now that my anger has been eased, I am able to take form and speak with you calmly. I can see the questions in your eyes."

I was about to speak, but he put a pale finger up to stop me. "First of all, I must apologize. My actions were uncalled for and rash. I had no right to treat a lady in that manner and it shan't happen again." Shan't... Who says that any more! "I don't know what happened. All I remember was being sealed into the relic around the time your mother turned seventeen." He picked up the relic. "You see, the characters on this relic belong to the long lost language of the ancients." He pointed to one.

"This large character-" He pointed to one I recognised. It was the one carved into the door leading to the attic. "-means 'purify.' It it used to seal a dangerous soul into an ancient object." He translated. "I guess I must have been corrupted by an evil soul." He then became dark again, "I am certain that it was your grandfather."

"Wait-" I made him pause so that I could catch up. "All of this is a bit overwhelming. You lost me after purify." He raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and started processing everything. I cringed at the thought of my grandfather being corrupt. "And besides, I doubt my grandfather is an evil soul."

He then became a bit bemused. "Oh really... You doubt it huh?" He was then dead serious. "You obviously have no concept of the dept of your grandfather's soul." I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever wondered why your grandparents devorced so many years ago? Your grandmother had the same purifying ability that you do. But your grandfather, he is the opposite. He can corrupt innocents with a touch, darken souls with a look, and brainwash his victims." His tone was dark closer to the end.

I was frozen in place. Discomfort and concern gripped my stomach and nerves. He looked at me once and laughed darkly. I felt as though my legs might collapse. I forced my legs to allow my body to stumble over to the couch.

"Unfortunately, the circumstances were not auspicious." He sighed walking forward very slowly. "Your grandfather was my master. Your grandmother was only my mistress through marriage...or atleast... That's how I perceived it, and I'm sure that was how he understands it as well." He sat next to me.

I sighed brushing a lock of my dark chestnut hair out of my face. "Well... My grandfather has something for me, so I have to go to his lab."

He scoffed. His face then lit up. "Allow me to accompany you." He said standing. He bowed and extended his hand.

I stood, ignoring his hand. "No. You are staying here."

I wasn't expecting his look. It was shocked disbelief. "And why not?" He demanded. His snowy eyes were bright with burning yearning.

"First of all: You'd attract way too much information. You will never see a gorgeous guy walking around with white irises." He seemed taken aback with my compliment of sorts. "Secondly: You are too engrossed by the idea of coming with. And third: Hearing the way you speak of my grandfather, I don't think that's a very good idea." I stood steadfast.

"It will be perfectly fine." He said it as if it were obvious. "Besides, I can shapeshift. I won't physically occupy much space, I promise." He grabbed my hand and gently kissed my knuckles before he began to shrink. My cheeks warmed and flushed a delicate rose. His lips were warm. It was only a mere second before he was in the form of a golden-eyed tuxedo cat.

"See." He said. He sounded a bit smug.

I sighed. "Fine. But you are to stay a cat!" I grumbled. He purred with approval. I grabbed my purse, my car keys, and headed out to the car. Maoe was behind me almost every step of the way. He hopped into the passenger side as I got into the driver side.

It took about twenty minutes to get there. They were twenty very long awkward minutes. When we arrived I parked. As I stepped out, I noticed my older cousin Benjamin. Damn... No! I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. I grabbed my bag, closed the door, and walked to the gate. Maoe was on my heels.

I tried walking past him but he stepped in front of me. I peered up at him. His dark brown, almost black, eyes were daggers. "Yhamiy..." He brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

I glared back, "Benjamin." It had almost constantly been like he was jealous of me. I'd never had any idea why.

"What... No hello Yhams?" His chuckle was darkened with a humor that I couldn't understand. I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk past him. He wasn't having that. "Don't ignore me." He growled. He yanked me in and slammed me against the gate. I heard Maoe hiss defensively. "You'd best watch who you piss off." He whispered roughly into my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away. He shoved me away forcefully and walked away. I opened my eyes and peered down at Maoe. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"What on earth is wrong with him!" He growled menacingly. He glared darkly after him. "He needs to be taught the manners he failed to learn as a child." I sighed.

I looked up at the lab and saw my grandfather. My stomach flipped as I remembered his words. "Evil Soul"... I walked in cautiously. My grandfather was talking to one of his assistants. He just happened to glance up and see me before continuing after a pause. He excused himself from his assistant and trotted over to me.

"Yhamiy!" He exclaimed. "Your mother told me that she had spoken to you and reminded you. I'm glad she did. Well, I have a little something for you." He glanced down at Maoe who followed me cautiously, "Who is this little guy?"

"Fluffy, his name is fluffy..." I said the first generic cat name I could think of off the top of my head.

How original. I heard Maoe's voice critique in my head. Before you react poorly, I can speak to you through our minds. Just as you can speak to me, I can contact you from a distance.

My grandfather smiled warmly at him, "Hello fluffy." He chuckled. "I'd have expected you of all people to be a little more creative that to use such a generic name." As he reached into his pocket, I could hear Maoe chuckling in my mind. "Here you are..." He pulled out an old leather bound book and handed it to me.

The language was the same as the language in my grandmother's house. I was puzzled. I recognised a few of the characters from the door. Something about the ancients or so I thought. I guess I was studying the book too hard because my grandfather spoke.

"Can you understand it?" His tone was creepily ambitious, "If not all of it, atleast some of it? A character or two?" I looked into his eyes. They were filled with desperate eagerness.

Lie. Maoe ordered me. I know you can, but he doesn't need to know that.

"No," I followed his orders. "I'm sorry..." I tried to make it sound as sincere as possible.

"You will in time." His voice was a bit intense. I completely conteplated inching away from my grandfather for a second. I could hear Maoe chuckle in my head at the thought.

My grandfather bent down to pet Maoe and I began to freak. He had barely even touched him and Maoe's form began to quiver.

Maoe... Maoe! I called out to him in my mind.

I can't- He was cut off. He quivered again as my grandfather stepped back.

What's going on! I called to him frantically. I fought to keep it in our minds. My worry was evident on my face as I stared wide-eyed at Maoe. His frame quaked and spasmed before he lost his shape and he was the same red eyed creature he was before I had touched the relic. I could feel my own frame quaking.

My grandfather's eyes widened. "Maoe...?" I jumped at the sound of another saying his name. I looked at Maoe as he glowered at my grandfather. "It's been so long-" He didn't finish before he was cut off.

"Silence incompetent human." His voice was strangled and menacing. I shivered as fear gripped at my stomach. "You disgust me."

"Is that any way to talk to your master!" My grandfather growled back. He sounded arrogant.

He barked out a laugh, "You! My master! Ha!"

"M-Maoe..." I muttered out meekly. His head whipped my way. I squeeked. Then my grandfather turned on me.

"Fluffy..." He growled. My eyes widened as realization hit. He took a step toward me. "This is his true form. There wasn't any possible way for him to transform unless he was purified." He started toward me. I couldn't move. Fear gripped my stomach as my legs grew numb. "You did it didn't you...?" He growled. He was only a foot from me now. This closeness was tense.

"Wh-what-" I couldn't finish.

"Don't lie to me." He growled.

"N-n-no-" I didn't stutter anything else before the back of his hand slammed against my left cheek. I was light enough that I was easily knocked off of my feet. The book flew out of my hands and landed three feet away.

I hid my face in my hair as I pushed myelf onto my hands and knees. My frame vibrated with sobs as tears rolled down my cheeks. My left cheek burned with pain as the tears rolled over it. I could even taste a bit of blood in my mouth. I gasped in breaths in between thick sobs. My eyes ached and my pain radiated throughout my cheek and jaw. I knew my lip was probably busted, and this was going to leave a bruise. My grandfather turned around and walked toward Maoe.

I looked at him through my hair. Maoe's crimson eyes were know on me. As my grandfather neared him he smacked him away. I looked up at Maoe as he started toward me. I shook and shivered. A fresh sob ripped through my chest and a new torrent of tears rolled down my face. I felt a tear drop onto my hand. Once again, just like in the mansion, a bright glow blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then I heard his voice again. Only, not out loud.

I wiped my eyes with my arm and looked up. Maoe's face was horrified. I heard my grandfather chuckle darkly. Maoe glared in his direction. I'd never seen his white irises look so menacing.

"I should have known. You and your grandmother were much to smilar." I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I glanced over at him. It wasn't his footsteps I hear. It was Benjamin, who was now clapping.

"Wow. Good job messing this one up, Yhamiy." He stopped in front of me. "To think. You were grandfather's favorite and now you ruined it." Now I knew why he was so jealous. He couldn't stand that both of our grandparents favored me.

I grabbed the book before I felt an arm snake around my waist. I panicked and glanced down at a pale hand. It was Maoe. That sent a wave of relief through my body. I wiped my eyes as the air around us began to swirl.

"Stop them!" I heard my grandfather's, now hoarse, bellow. I saw Benjamin reach for me as we seemed to move away from him. We were suddenly away from my grandfather's lab and back at the mansion. My eyes widened. He could do that!

I wiped my eyes again to make sure all of the tears were gone. The left side of my face ached and burned. I heard Maoe sigh as he sat me on the couch gently.

"I should have been cautious." He growled to himself. I looked up at him. He was staring at my face a pained expression on his face. "He shouldn't have been given the chance to hurt you." His fists tightened. His eyes were now closed as he took a deep breath. "If that ever happens again, don't give anyone the chance to hurt you. Not even myself. You are to touch me immediately. I won't allow there isn't a chance of today's events repeating."

He was then kneeling in front of me. I was utterly shocked at this display. I almost didn't know how else to react. "I am truely sorry mistress. This will not happen a second time. Please forgive me." He almost reminded me of a servant or a butler for the several moments that he was kneeling to me.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get anything out. I could feel my face flush. Even though his head was bowed, I could tell that he had a smirk on his face. It was obvious that my illiteracy amused him. I was tempted-no I wanted to glare, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Cat got your tounge?" He was now looking at me. Now I glared at him, my face flushing a deeper scarlet.

"Haha, so funny." I grumbled. My blush had began to fade until he brushed his thumb across the plane of my left cheek. I winced when it stung. My eyes burned as tears threatened to invade again. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep them contained.

Maoe sighed, "Why don't we clean you up...?" My eyes popped open wide when he lifted me into his arms with ease. He carried me up the stairs, into the bathroom, and sat me on the counter. I saw him grab out some antiseptic and a rag. Where the hell did all of this come from... I must've unpacked it not realizing it. My mom also must've put it in my stuff... I sighed. My sweet, caring mother...

I winced as he dabbed my cheek with the rag. I hadn't realized that I'd had a cut. It stung and burned causing a whimper to escape from my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he held my face there. By the time he was done I wanted to cry again. Pain still radiated throughout the left side of my face. I would've never guessed that my grandfather would be capable of hitting so hard. Part of the reason for that may have been that he never had to punish me. I guess that's another reason that Benjamin hated me so much.

I slid off of the counter and landed on my feet. I looked up at him and realized just how much shorter that him I was. He was easily 6'4", whereas I was only 5'3". That is a foot and three inches difference... Holy crap. I also a tad bit intimidated, yet oddly at ease. 


End file.
